Eerie Shadows
by Tom and Blaze Hedgehog
Summary: The Raiders are called to stay in a mansion and get rid of ghosts. It was discontinued a while ago, but I've decided to finish it. Written by Blaze. PG for scary moments and other stuff... R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Blaze  
  
I yawned quietly, as I sat on the first chair on the right side of the long desk. The mayor had called us to his office, it wasn't actually his office, it was his meeting room.  
I leaned my left elbow on the table, and rested my head in my open hand. I had a pen in my right hand, which I clicked constantly. Erik was almost pulling his hair out because it annoyed him so much. He was sitting behind me, followed by Hardrive. On the other side, Mina and Halen sat together, their hands on the table, and Mina's right hand and Halen's left hand were together.  
I was really tired. I had hardly got any sleep last night for some reason. The mayor looked like an alien to me, just sitting there, talking in alien non stop. I slowly closed my eyes, and stopped clicking.  
All of a sudden, something made my eyes pop open. The mayor had said 'haunted.'  
"Haunted?" I said, rubbing my right eye. I set the pen down on the table and leaned back in my leather chair, stretching my arms out.  
"Yes, haunted. Mr. and Mrs. Thwaite have been complaining of strange things happening . . . Seeing figures in the halls, hearing crying, stuff like that," he explained.  
I leaned my left arm back on the table and scratched the back of my neck. "I don't believe in ghosts."  
"That might be a good thing . . ." The mayor sighed. "Mr. Thwaite called me, and he asked me who he was going to ask to do the job . . ."  
"Well, why didn't you ask the Ghost Busters? I'm sure they're a lot better than us. Plus, I've got a movie on today that I wanted to see," Erik complained.  
"The Ghost Busters aren't real . . . It was just a movie," Hardrive mumbled, hitting Erik over the head.  
I snickered.  
After a while, Mina spoke up. "How are we gonna get rid of them?"  
"You have to talk to them . . . Somehow . . ." The mayor stuttered.  
"Oh yeah. That'll be easy. Just walk up to a ghost and say 'hey, get out of this house, the owner wants you out,'" I grumbled.  
The mayor sighed, sitting in his chair. "You're probably going to have to stay a few days in the mansion," the mayor explained. "And wait until dark until the ghosts and things come out."  
"That's fine with me," Halen said, stretching out of his chair.  
"When do we go?" Hardrive asked.  
"Tonight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Mina  
  
"Tonight?!" We all exclaimed.  
We definitely weren't expecting that.  
"Why tonight? Can't you give us another day?" Erik shrieked.  
"It's 3:00 right now, you have plenty of time to get ready. I'll send a limo to pick you up at 8. You have five hours," the mayor said.  
We all sighed, getting up. We pushed in our chairs and walked out of his office, walking down the long hall.  
"We're definitely going to need help," I said.  
"How about Knuckles?" Hardrive asked. "He's been to Pumpkin Hill and all, you know."  
"That's a good idea," Halen said.  
Blaze pushed the button to go down on the elevator. We walked in, and the doors shut, and we started to go down, thinking about it on the way down.  
I can't think of anyone else," Erik said.  
"Me neither," everyone else said, including me.  
We got out of the elevator and walked out the door. I squinted my eyes, since they burned from being in a darker place for so long.  
"Well, that's it, I guess. Let's go home. I'll call Knux," Blaze said.  
"Okay, see you all at 8," Hardrive said.  
We all went our different ways, except for Halen and I. We went home together, to the new Mara Village, in our hut.  
  
  
Once we got there, Lila was sitting on a chair, watching TV. Aira and Zack lay on the couch, asleep.  
Lila put her index finger over her lips, and got up quietly, heading toward the door.  
"Thanks Lila," I whispered as she walked by. Lila smiled and nodded, quietly opening the door and walking out.  
Lila was one of my friends, we mostly ask her to watch Aira and Zack when Halen and I go out.  
I took Aira, and Halen took Zack, quietly placing them in their cribs in their room. We walked back to the Living Room, and sat down on the couch.  
None of us spoke for a while. Probably both thinking about what was going to happen later on.  
"I'm going to pack," Halen said, and he got up.  
"I guess I better too," I sighed, standing up beside him.  
I fluttered my wings a bit and walked to my room. I pulled out my suitcase and started packing things I would need.  
Once I was finished, I grabbed it by the handles and yanked it off the bed. The weight almost made me fall sideways. I figured we were going to be staying there for a while, might as well pack a lot of stuff.  
I lugged the suitcase out of my room and walked back to the living room. I heaved it up on a couch and plopped down on another. Soon Halen came back in the room, carrying his suitcase as if it was as light as a feather.  
"It's easy for you . . ." I mumbled.  
"What was that?" He asked, putting his suitcase on top of mine.  
"Nothing," I said quickly.  
Halen came over and sat down beside me.  
"I guess we're going to be paying Lila overtime." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Erik  
  
A few hours later we were all driving down the road in a big limo. Everyone, includin Knuckles. There wasn't much scenery on the way. A few buildings, a few trees, and a lot of dirt. The road was dirt, as a matter of fact. It really doesn't seem like someone rich would live in this type of place.  
The limo was cool, though. It had so much space! Individual CD players, drinks, food, and leather seats!  
At one time, we passed a really wrecked up house. It wasn't completely trashed, but it had a lot of holes and windows broken. It was a big house, not as big as a mansion, but a good sized house.  
"What's that house?" I asked, pointing at it.  
Everyone looked toward it.  
"Dunno," they said.  
"It couldn't possibly be the Thwaites' house . . . They're rich, aren't they? They would definately fix it up," Hardrive said.  
"True, true . . ." I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Hardrive  
  
It was soon night. Pretty much like everybody else, I was on my bed staring out the window. Then something caught my eye. I blinked at it and sat up, my legs hanging over the bed. I slowly stood up and crept to the window.  
It was just a huge tree. It looked so much creepier in the bed. Below it, it looked like a giant maze. It was actually a garden when I looked closer. There were fountains, bushes of flowers, trees and more. I'm sure it'd be more beautiful in the day.  
The big grandfather clock in my room rang. I looked over to it. 7:00. We agreed to meet in the hall at this time because we knew it would be dark and the ghosts would be out.  
Mr. and Mrs. Thwaite requested we didn't turn on the lights because it might disturb their sleep. Everybody had a candle and one of those gold candle holders in their room, and matches. It would be better that way anyway because ghosts don't like the light. We could find them easier.  
The only light source I had was the light from the moon right now. I put my arms out in front of me and walked toward the desk next to my bed. Once I bumped into it lightly, I searched for it. I grabbed the candle and felt for the matches. I plucked one out and felt for the rough side. Then I lit it and lit the candle. I put my index finger through the little loop and held it tight, leaning it up so it was balanced and the wax wouldn't drip.  
The room did look spooky in the night. I shuddered a bit and opened the door. I saw the others and walked toward them.  
"The first night . . . I guess the ghosts will be figuring out there's someone new staying here tonight," Blaze said.  
Everyone nodded.  
"We'll all split up," I said. "If we run into each other, one person keeps going the way they were going and the other goes the other way. If you get in trouble, scream 'help' as loud as you can."  
"Won't that wake up the Thwaites?" Halen asked.  
"Oh well," I said. "Everyone ready?"  
They nodded.  
"Good luck," I said, and we all headed different ways.  
I went down the hall next to the stairs. Knuckles went down the stairs. I moved my candle so the light moved in different places. Nothing yet.  
Nothing happened for a while. I was beginning to think that it was fake and they were imagining things. Then I heard someone sob.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to the door I thought I heard it from. Slowly I walked toward it. It said 'Thwaite' on a plaque on the door. I put my ear on the door and listened. The sobbing came again, but it wasn't from in there. I started to walk quicker down the hall. Soon the cries turned to pleads.  
"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" The voice yelled.  
I stopped again. Was it one of the others in trouble? I needed to hear it again.  
The voice came from down some stairs. My heart started to pound. I slowly decended the stairs, waiting for something to pop up.  
The cries got louder and more furious. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
No, it wasn't someone I knew. This voice was younger than everyone   
I tried to breathe quieter, but it didn't do much different. I was nervous, and I wasn't walking too quietly.  
Soon I came to four doors. The voice let out a shrill scream. "HELP!!!"  
I trotted toward the door it came from. I put the candle in my left hand and gripped the doorknob and hesitated.  
Did I really want to open this door?  
No, I didn't. I just wanted the voices to shut up.  
Did I want to know why she was crying for help?  
Of course I did. Wouldn't you want to know?  
Was I scared?  
No. I was terrified.  
My heart pounded harder. I felt like it was in my throat. My stomach felt like it was in a knot and getting squeezed tighter.  
Okay Hardrive, just open the door a bit and peek inside, I thought to myself.  
My palms were getting sweatier by the moment. The candle started to slide from my finger, but I moved my finger so it wouldn't.  
I slowly turned the doorknob. I was praying that it would stop so I wouldn't have to open it.  
Once it was open enough, I peeked inside. Nothing. Maybe a little more . . .  
I couldn't resist. I opened the door all the way and almost screamed. Two ghosts were in the room. One female echidna ghost was against the wall, and the other ghost, an male echidna, was approaching her. The female echidna ghost screamed again. The male one looked very scary. His clothes were torn, his quills were messed up and chunks were missing from them. Half of one was even cut off. He had mean, gray eyes and scars were all over them. He also had scars all over his body. The colors on him were faint, he was almost transparent. I could barely tell them out- he was a purplish red all over except his muzzle. He drifted slowly toward the other ghost.  
I tried calling for help for the female echidna. Obviously she didn't like being near the male. All that came out was a little squeak.  
The male echidna's head snapped toward me. I gasped loudly and started to back up. I dropped my candle and it hit the floor loudly, and the fire went out. The echidna male just disappeared.  
The female echidna turned her head toward me. It was dark where I was, but light in the room she was in. She gave off a small blue aura. I started to slowly walk in the room.  
She was light green with dark green eyes, at least what I could see. She had to at least be 15. She was wearing a long dress with long sleeves and a big neck space. It was white, and the sleeves hung half way down her hands. The bottom of the dress ended at her ankles. She was barefoot and floating slightly above the gorund.  
The echidna slowly floated off the wall. She faced me and floated in the middle of the room. She watched my every move. I watched her every move. Once I got near two feet away from her, I stuck out my hand, wanting to touch her. She just looked at me, and never moved. Soon my hand entered her body, and I wished it hadn't. I snatched it back quickly as shivers ran up my spine. She was very cold, and it was like sticking your bare hand into freezing snow.  
I blinked at her and she just watched me. She didn't look afraid.  
"W-Who are you?" I asked slowly. 


End file.
